tales_of_azhahadfandomcom-20200214-history
Corvo August
Description Name/Titles: Corvo J. August, the Sleeping Dragon, Dead-eye Name/Titles: Azure, the Masked One, the Laughing Blizzard Concept: Two-faced criminal mage Age: 20 Physical Description: Corvo is extremely pale, a trait earned from many long days spent inside, studying and training in the art of magic. He is fairly short, as is his black hair. He has dark green eyes that are constantly half-shut and cold. He also appears thin and sickly at first glance, though a closer look reveals that he's actually fairly fit and nimble for a mage. Azure wears a robe, the color of which gives him his name. He also wears a mask that covers his entire face. Personality: Corvo is a bored, aloof character. His expression and demeanor are both depressing and stone-dead, as if speaking to the most bored corpse in all of existence. His speech is low, slow and methodical, and for the most part is only humorous in a sarcastic manner. Those who know him find him unpleasant to be around, and wonder if he's capable of feeling emotion beyond scorn and sarcasm. Azure is almost the exact opposite: cheery, upbeat, and joking. He takes delete in theft and chaos, living on the rush of adrenaline and thrill of adventure. Those who meet him say he constantly cracks jokes and one-liners at the expense of whoever else is in the room, only occasionally slipping into a more serious tone. History: Corvo leads a double life: one as Corvo August, new mage in the College, and one as Azure, a masked criminal. Originally a child of the August shipping family, Corvo had lived most of his life as the obedient child he was expected to be, but had no talent or love for mercantilism. Corvo grew bored with his sheltered life of luxury and privilege, growing distant and aloof from his friends and family. He was engaged before he was 9 and wed before he was 18 to secure his father's alliance with another company, whom he found even more insufferable than his own family. So one day, he stole gold for passage on a ship, picked a destination at random, and wound up in the City of Ash. Upon arrival, Corvo registered as a fire mage, joined up with the College and learned to control his budding magical gifts. Azure burst onto the scene shortly after this, in an Azure robe whose design mocked the College's traditional robes and a white mask that covered his entire face. Azure is a mocking, cheery figure whose entire existence appears predicated on committing as much crime as possible and doing so in as spectacular a manner as possible. While he hasn't killed anyone (as far as anyone knows) he is very good at getting his hands on what he wants. Rumor has it that he's also an unregistered Ice mage, though this hasn't been confirmed by the college or guard (the 'unregistered' part, not the 'ice' part - it's hard to keep ice magic a secret when your powers can freeze entire rooms). Corvo, on the other hand, was discharged from the college due to poor demeanor and insubordination. He took up a job at the Crystal Scar, claiming 'well, why not' and has worked there faithfully ever since. One can usually find him sweeping the floor, looking for all the world like a thinking and moving corpse. Affiliations The Crystal Scar: Azure works for the crystal scar, and is the only known way to contact him. (this would only be known in the underworld, and few would even have reason to contact the criminal Azure to begin with). Corvo also works for the Crystal Scar in its more official capacity, generally stocking shelves, selling some items, and sweeping the floors. The College: Corvo officially is a registered mage gifted with fire magic. His instructors praised his skill and quick learning ability, though his aloof attitude got him more than a few reprimands. He was discharged from the college for this attitude eventually, but since he at least attempted to be part of the college, he's better off than many registered spellcasters might be. The August Trading company: Corvo does everything in his power to distance himself from his family's company. Azure takes a personal sadistic pleasure in wrecking their stuff. Advantages Breath of Fire I: The sorcerer can create fire from his breath, or heat his breath beyond that of an ordinary human's. The fire is mid-range (say, about 30 feet) but the heated breath can only be used in a small area around the user. Flash Freeze I: The sorcerer causes an area to suddenly freeze in ice. The sorcerer can choose whether to make it a solid block or to only cover the area (cube versus winter wonderland), but neither lasts for more than an hour and neither is easier to perform. The energy is determined as if freezing a circle, but the area within the circle can be shaped as desired (ie, making an ice path 20 meters long takes the same energy as a circle with a 20 meter diameter. Whichever is harder). The effect may be cancelled at any time. Well-Read I: '''Corvo's upbringing as well as his membership in the college has given him a fairly large breadth of knowledge from which to work. '''Magical Affinity I: While Corvo has only registered his fire magic, he possesses an innate skill for both fire and ice magic. His abilities come easier to him, are simpler to cast and in some cases more powerful than those of another caster. He can invent his own spells as well, provided he learns how to use them himself. However, his affinity is only for fire and ice magic. If he has any other magical abilities, he doesn't know about them. Magical Affinity gives a combat bonus when ice or fire spells are in play, or when attempting to learn new fire/ice spells. (The latter probably won't come into play in combat that often, but i thought it was good fluff for the character) Stealth I: This character is stealthy. In Corvo's case, he's particularly adept at making himself look unimportant - hiding in plain sight, as it were.